bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Drew's Apartment
Joey Drew's apartment is the current home of Joey Drew, and sets as an epilogue to Chapter 5: The Last Reel of Bendy and the Ink Machine after Henry defeats Beast Bendy. It is here where Henry meets Joey as he monologues and introduces Henry back to Joey Drew Studios, which reveals to be the endless Cycle, restarting the beginning scene of Chapter 1. Unlike any other locations of the Cycle itself, Joey's apartment is in a completely different art-style, looking realistic and colorful instead of sketchy and sepia monochrome. The apartment is considered as a different realm from the studio, although the relation between these two realms is unknown. Background It is currently unknown what the name of the building is, but based on the layout, the room features the base amenities one would find in any typical apartment. Joey Drew's apartment is one of the smallest areas of the whole game. The living room of the house is a green carpet flooring with another carpet near the entrance. Next to the entrance is a hanging poster of "The Dancing Demon" and a shelf containing the items that could be previously obtainable in Chapter 1. On the east and western walls of the living room contain pictures of abstract art which are in fact colored versions of the paintings seen multiple times during the game, and a bulletin board containing letters from Wally Franks and Allison Connor, bills, a Bendy Land drawing, some more drawings, and a picture of the workers in the Studio. There are some colored chairs around, a dresser with a lighthouse model and a radio, a television set, a table with some partially eaten breakfast, and a clock, some planters, and a lamp. On the other side of the living room, there is a projector and Joey's desk along with a poster for "Little Devil Darlin'". In the bedroom, there is a basic bed along with a hatrack and a dresser with a small box and some newspapers. Next to the bedroom is a bathroom that cannot be fully seen. On the other side of the living room is the kitchen with another poster of "The Dancing Demon" and a basic kitchen set. A wheelchair can be also seen which is presumed to be owned by Joey Drew. In the back of the kitchen is the entrance to a workshop with a rusted Ink Machine, with an adjoining scaffolding with a stack of newspapers, including one with a rather cryptic headline. A picture of Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel signed by Henry can be seen on the wall next to the workshop door frame. Another door can be seen next to the garage entrance, but it is unknown where it leads to. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Henry can be seen entering Joey Drew's apartment after the demise of Beast Bendy. Here, he explores the environment around him and enters the kitchen where Joey Drew is waiting for him, who is standing in front of the kitchen sink. He monologues to Henry about how his path was the better path, having a lovely family, and how Joey's own road is the wrong way then admits himself as a crooked empire. He explains how Henry tried to push him to do the right thing and says he needed to push a little harder. Then, he asks Henry to visit the old workshop and needs to show him something, restarting Chapter 1 again. A post-credits scene shows the Ink Machine in a garage and a picture signed by Henry, which reveals his surname to be "Stein". After a few seconds, a young girl, Joey's grandniece, can be heard asking Joey Drew to tell her another story. Trivia * A painting in Joey's apartment can be seen in the safehouse of Chapter 3: Rise and Fall. When using the Seeing Tool on this painting, the text "Reminds me of home" can be seen. * The calendar in the kitchen changes dates randomly, from the 1st to the 30th of August. Another calendar in Joey Drew's apartment can be seen having the 31st of August circled in red. This is most likely not a coincidence, but the meaning of this is currently unknown. * The player cannot jump or run in this area. The cursor will also not show. * Hacking into the game will show that by the Ink Machine is a newspaper that reads: "Local artist pushed too hard; found dead at desk". This paper can also be found on a dresser in Joey's bedroom. * There is a fedora seen in the bedroom on a hatrack, referencing the Searcher Boss's own hat. * The sketches and concepts on Joey’s desk contain the following: ** Sammy Lawrence and Ink Bendy fishing. ** Beast Bendy attacking Brute Boris. ** Boris making Bacon Soup with the caption "shotgun?" ** The Projectionist sitting in a chair and projecting a Bendy cartoon on a wall, along with the caption "flicker". ** Piper, Striker and Fisher riding on Bertrum’s arms with the caption "pan left". ** Brute Boris clutching Sammy. ** Concept art of Ink Bendy. ** Twisted Alice and Allison Angel attacking hordes of Lost Ones and Searchers. ** Boris wearing a Bendy suit from the costume closet. ** Sammy firing a rifle with the caption "BLAM!". ** Beast Bendy crushing the End Reel with his hands along with the caption "Bendy wins.". ** Bendy's bullet-riddled body lying in a pool of ink. ** Twisted Alice with long, bony arms resembling Beast Bendy's. ** Concept art of the cable car from the cavern. ** Bendy drawing a pentagram-like symbol on the ground. ** Ink Bendy leading an army of Searchers. ** An ink person (possibly Sammy) wielding an axe and wearing a Boris mask. ** Twisted Alice (with a closer appearance to cartoon Alice Angel) smiling next to a dead Boris while holding a hand saw. ** A Lost One sketching on a desk along with the quote “'when do we go home?'” ** Twisted Alice sitting upon Joey's office chair. ** Twisted Alice and Boris riding through the Haunted House, the former wearing a spooked expression. ** Sammy and Boris playing their respective instruments (the banjo and the clarinet). ** Three Boris clones ganging up on the Projectionist. ** The caption "Bendy could be your friend?" crossed out and replaced with "more closeups!". ** Sammy’s broken mask and hand with the caption "alive?". ** The Searcher wearing a sun hat with the caption "too silly". ** A two-headed Bendy monster. ** Ink Bendy holding Sammy’s mask. ** Tom (or a normal Boris) performing maintenance on the portable Ink Machine. ** Ink Bendy climbing out of Bertrum’s ride body. ** A leg-bearing Searcher or Lost One swinging in a swing. ** The mobile Bendy animatronic. ** Concept art of the Gent pipe. Map Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations